


My Name is Destiel

by MrsCastielNovak93



Series: Diary of a Winchester [4]
Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Destiel

Sam woke up and stretched thoroughly. He headed to the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. He was leaning against the counter when he heard laughter. A lover's laughter after a night of passionate aerobics. It came from the direction o the crow's nest. He went to investigate. As he appeared around the corner, he saw Dean and Cas. Dean was whispering in Cas's ear and Cas giggled. Dean's hand was wrapped in Cas's. From his hiding place he saw Dean lean in and kiss Cas's mouth gently. Dean seemed to be light hearted and carefree. They started heading toward Sam's hiding place. Sam rushed back to the counter and resumed leaning on it just as Dean and Cas entered the kitchen. 

"Morning" Sam said startling Dean and Cas. They broke apart abruptly. "Don't stop on my account. If you want to hold hands and kiss by all means. You deserve to be happy, you both do. especially after all the crap we been through."

"What? We aren't... what made you think that?" Dean tried to protect his ego.

"The laughter, giggles, secret whispers, how close you stand next to Cas, hand holding, and now trying to repair your manhood." Sam said being a smart ass. 

"You make a good point. So you're okay with me and Cas being together?" Dean said grasping Cas's hand.

"Yes. It's about time too." Sam chuckled. "Coffee?" He grabbed mugs and poured the hot coffee into each. Dean started rummaging through the cupboards. 

"Who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Dean said cheerfully.

"I'll make the bacon. " Cas said. "You'll have to show me how , Dean." Sam grabbed eggs out of the fridge and started the eggs giving Dean 2 eggs for the pancakes.

They made a delicious breakfast. They ate in content. This was going to be the beginning of a great relationship between Cas and Dean and a new chapter in the Winchesters lives. Sam smiled lovingly happy that his brother had the closest thing he'll have to love in this life and his boyfriend was an angel who was a badass and can hunt with them. Perfect. As perfect as a hunter's life could be.

THE END


End file.
